


Fais comme tu l'entends

by jakrster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dinner at Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Protective Mycroft, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Mycroft a bien l'intention que son petit frère assiste au soixante-quatrième anniversaire de leur mère.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE : L'histoire se situe quelque part dans la saison 2.
> 
> C'était censée être, au départ, un one-shot et sans surprise (ahem, ahem) ce n'en sera pas un. Elle est née, avant que je vois le repas de Noël de HLV chez les parents de Sherlock et de Mycroft, où mon cerveau me disait à quel point l'idée d'un repas familial pourrait partir à la bourre avec un Mystrade et un Johnlock autour de la table.

Assis confortablement sur l'une des chaises en acajou disposée autour de la table – fabriquée dans le même matériel dont le style rappelait l'époque victorienne – Mycroft Holmes sirotait son thé _Darjeeling_ en lisant le _Times_ d'un œil distrait. Il survolait du regard les pages du quotidien en profitant de cet instant où son esprit n'avait pas, encore, besoin d'être accaparé par mille et un problèmes. Les quelques minutes matinales de calme et de paix lui étaient essentielles : il pouvait, ainsi, boire son thé _chaud_ , et non refroidi car il devait s'occuper dans l'instant d'une situation imprévisible et épineuse, en toute quiétude.

Le silence de son appartement luxueux situé dans le quartier anglais de Nothing Hill se brisa lorsque des bruits de pas survinrent à l'étage. Imperceptible, certes, mais Mycroft les entendait parfaitement bien. Habillé dans un élégant costume trois-pièces bleu pétrole aux boutons de chemises couleur or, il ne releva pas la tête, guère étonné par l'apparition de ce son. Ses longues jambes se déplièrent sous la table – aussi tranquillement que l'aurait fait un chat – quand les pas arrivèrent à l'escalier.

Les pas étaient lourds, _pas assez lourd pour que les pieds soient chaussés par des souliers, probablement des pantoufles_ , ce qui témoignaient de l'état quelque peu endormi de la personne. Ses pas claudiquaient légèrement de temps à autre, signe précurseur d'une blessure faites à la jambe – _faites récemment, sans aucun doute_. Cependant, malgré son état, la personne ne rencontrait aucune latte de plancher qui craquait légèrement sous son poids, _une personne qui connaissait cet escalier par cœur_. Les mains s'accrochaient à la rampe de l'escalier et touchait à quelques reprises certains barreaux en métal. Le frôlement d'un tissu – _une robe de chambre_ – frôlait le sol. Le politicien ne releva la tête que trente secondes, parfaitement bien chronométrées, avant que la personne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

Mycroft n'aurait eu aucunement besoin de s'attarder sur tous ces détails afin de deviner l'identité de la personne qui entrerait dans – il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui reposait dans sa main – dix secondes. Il connaissait tous ces détails par cœur. Il connaissait l'homme qui approchait par coeur. Les sourcils de l'aîné des Holmes se froncèrent quand Gregory Lestrade entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux argent étaient en désordre, sa main frottait distraitement son œil gauche, il portait effectivement des pantoufles, celles de Mycroft apparemment, et le policier avait enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama : un large chandail gris ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu marin à rayures vertes forêt.

Un autre matin, le politicien aurait savouré cette vue et n'aurait rien fait pour cacher son intérêt pour ce spectacle des plus charmants. Le représentant du gouvernement anglais aurait pu, sans aucune vergogne, tuer pour pouvoir admirer cet air endormi sur le visage de Gregory tous les matins.

« Tu boîtes, Gregory. » constata le politicien, sans préambule.

L'inspecteur s'arrêta au milieu de sa traversée de la pièce. Il passa une main sur sa barbe de quelques jours et il poussa un soupir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » commenta-t-il, tâchant de retarder les bombes que lui lanceraient son compagnon.

« _Bonjour_ , si tu y tiens à ce point. » Même dans une autre pièce, l'inspecteur aurait pu parfaitement entendre le reniflement à peine contenu de Mycroft. « Tu boîtes. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris ferma les yeux en tentant de réprimer une grimace et continua son périple vers l'autre pièce afin d'atteindre la cuisine de l'appartement. Il était trop tôt pour une confrontation sur l'état de sa jambe droite. Non. Il était trop tôt pour une confrontation avec _Mycroft Holmes_ sur son état physique – particulièrement sur ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Le politicien serait parfaitement capable de l'obliger à consulter un médecin afin de s'assurer de l'état de sa jambe et ce, même s'il lui répétait une vingtaine de fois qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à relever.

Le représentant du gouvernement trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud de son thé, alors que ses yeux restaient plantés sur le cadre de porte derrière lequel son compagnon venait de disparaître. Sans aucun scrupule. Sa bouche se tordit d'une légère grimace lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse sur la table. Adieu minutes de quiétude.

Le policier réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette dans laquelle des toasts sur lequel il avait apposé de la marmelade valsaient en équilibre avec ses pas, et une tasse d' _English Breakfast_. Il les déposa avec fracas sur la table et prit place devant Mycroft et posa une main sur le journal.

« Tu as terminé avec? »

La main du politicien se déposa sur le quotidien afin de l'empêcher de pouvoir tirer sur celui-ci.

« Si tu m'explique _précisément_ ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe, j'imagine. »

« Sérieusement, Mycroft? Du chantage avec un journal? »

« En refusant de me répondre, tu m'enlèves de précieuses minutes de quiétude, alors j'imagine que je peux t'enlever le plaisir _enfantin_ de faire ces fichus mots croisés que tu aimes tant faire. »

Greg se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire devant l'air dédaigneux que lui offrait son compagnon en faisant référence à son habitude de remplir les cases du mot croisé du _Times_. Habitude qu'il affectionnait d'autant plus lorsqu'il le faisait devant Mycroft. Celui-ci passait les trente minutes nécessaires à l'inspecteur afin de trouver les réponses à pousser des soupir – ou à lui souffler les réponses en donnant des détails supplémentaires aux définitions ou en les prononçant dans des anagrammes.

Faire les mots croisés sans lui était beaucoup moins drôle.

« Ça t'inquiète à ce point? »

Le politicien vrilla son regard dans ceux de son compagnon sans pouvoir, toutefois, s'empêcher de le faire de manière caricaturale. _Évidemment, qu'il était inquiet_. Mycroft Holmes passait son temps à être inquiet : pour son idiot de frère ou pour le policier devant lui. Greg avala une gorgée de thé afin d'essayer de diminuer le nœud qui se formait dans son estomac : constater que l'homme, qui dirigeait probablement la nation entière, lui accordait une telle importance ne cesserait jamais de le ravir.

« D'accord. » consenti-t-il. Les lèvres de Mycroft se ourlèrent d'un sourire satisfait. « Mais. » La bouche du politicien s'affaissa faiblement. « Mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à aller au _Barts_. Tu n'inventeras pas une mission dans un hôpital obscur de ce pays pour que je me fasse soigner – parce que je le répète, _ce n'est rien_. Tu ne me feras pas venir dans ton bureau cet après-midi que tu auras préalablement transformer en salle de radiographie. Tu ne te lanceras pas dans l'application d'un décret afin de ramener la peine de mort dans ce pays pour la faire subir à la personne qui – Bref, tu ne réagiras pas de manière exagérée. On est d'accord? »

Mycroft eut un rictus comme si tout cela était totalement ridicule.

« Je ne réagis _jamais_ de manière exagérée. »

« Ah oui? » sourcilla Lestrade. « Et mettre Julia Brown sur la liste des terroristes les plus recherchés du monde, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a été _cinq_ minutes dans mon bureau, rideaux fermés, n'est pas ce que tu appelles _réagir de manière exagérée_? »

« J'avais d'excellentes preuves qu'elle était une – »

« Tu n'avais absolument rien contre cette pauvre fille. » l'interrompit-il. « Tu étais simplement jaloux. C'était une stagiaire et elle me montrait un diaporama qu'elle avait fait pour un truc scolaire en lien avec l'une de mes enquêtes. »

« Et après la vérification de ce que nous avions contre elle, l'agent qui a fait cette erreur – tu sauras, Gregory que je ne suis pas responsable de toutes les actions faites par le gouvernement – l'a rectifié. »

Il était d'une si grande mauvaise foi, c'était terrible. Le policier mordit dans l'une de ses _toasts_ ce qui fit un bruit sourd en contraste avec les quelques secondes de silence dans la pièce.

« Si tu ne souhaites pas que des erreurs futiles comme celle-ci se répète, je t'invite à prendre soin de choisir qui tu amènes dans ton bureau, _rideaux fermés_. »

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me surveiller, aussi, ça règlerait une partie du problème. »

Mycroft renifla comme seule et unique réponse comme si cette perspective était tout à fait ridicule. Il bu une gorgée de son thé, bien décidé à ne pas reconnaître ses torts dans la situation.

« D'accord, je ne ferai rien… _d'exagéré_ , comme tu dis. » obtempéra le politicien.

Greg ferma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter de cette petite victoire. Pour une fois qu'il aurait le dernier mot avec l'un des membres de la famille Holmes : il fallait fêter cela.

« Rien de très important. » commença l'inspecteur en tendant un morceau de son _toast_ vers Mycroft afin de lui offrir quelque chose à manger. Il ne fut guère étonné que ce dernier déclinât avec un simple geste de la main. « Une enquête, hier. Une enquête vraiment intéressante, d'ailleurs, probablement que j'y aurais passé toute ma nuit – et tout mon matin – si John n'avait pas convaincu ton frère qu'il s'agissait d'un 8 et non d'un 7. Bref, Sherlock a fait ses déductions, _comme d'habitude_ , John a tenté de traduire ce qu'il analysait de la scène, _comme d'habitude_ , ils sont partis, sans dire un mot et sans précision, _comme d'habitude_ , et… Ah oui, Sherlock m'a envoyé un message comme quoi je devais me rendre à une adresse sans m'expliquer pourquoi, _comme d'habitude_. Une chose en amenant une autre, j'ai tenté d'intercepter le tueur de la victime qui, pour faire diversion, a blessé John et en immobilisant le tueur, il m'a mis un coup de couteau dans la jambe. »

Le politicien ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, alors que Lestrade refrénait le dernier _comme d'habitude_ qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« C'est vraiment rien. » insista l'inspecteur, empêchant de ce fait son interlocuteur de commenter. « Un bandage et tout a été réglé. J'ai à peine saigné. Je te le jure. Le tueur est derrière les barreaux en attendant la peine, très probable, de vingt ans que le juge lui donnera. »

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Seuls les bruits de mastications de Greg brisaient le silence de la pièce. Mycroft semblait bien gérer le petit monologue du policier, enfin, en apparence seulement : l'épiderme de sa main, qui formait un poing désormais, posée sur la table était dangereusement blanc.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés tendit sa main vers la sienne dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Je vais bien. »

« Pas besoin de répéter. J'avais compris. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Tu avais l'air d'une statue. Tu as, _encore_ , l'air d'une statue. »

Les yeux du politicien se plissèrent et dévisagèrent l'homme devant lui.

« Et bien, puisque tu sembles prendre une si grande importance à ce que je ne réagisse pas excessivement, j'essaie de ravaler les commentaires qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsque je t'entends m'annoncer qu'un _malade_ t'as planté un couteau dans la jambe et que tu n'as même pas eu la bonté de me le dire lorsque tu es arrivé hier soir, alors que tu m'as réveillé. »

Évidemment, son petit discours eu l'effet de tous les commentaires qu'il disait vouloir ravaler, mais le policier ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire devant l'air maussade de l'homme en complet et le nœud dans son estomac grossit un peu plus.

S'il écoutait toutes les pulsions de son corps, Greg se serait levé de sa chaise afin d'entourer les épaules de son amant afin de renforcer son désir de le rassurer. Cependant, il savait que Mycroft n'était que très amène des gestes d'affection : sa seule main sur la sienne lui suffisait et le policier n'éprouvait aucune envie de rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

« Mycroft… » souffla Lestrade. « Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais t'inquiéter à ce point. C'est banal, je t'assure. Dans trois jours, au maximum, je n'aurai même plus besoin de bandages. »

« Après tu désapprouves ma surveillance par caméra. » articula le politicien.

Et bien que Greg fût, désormais, très réveillé, il ne comprit absolument pas l'orientation que prenait les pensées de son compagnon.

« C'est _banal_. Le jour où quelqu'un essaiera de te tuer dans une ruelle – et ce n'est certainement pas cet épuisant d'Anderson ou cette ennuyeuse de Donovan qui te sauveras la peau – tu seras bien heureux que j'ai des hommes qui te surveille. » conclu-t-il comme si cela provenait de l'évidence même.

Comptez sur Mycroft Holmes pour tourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage.

Il avait, d'ailleurs, un air satisfait sur son visage en réalisant qu'il avait gagné cette bataille. L'inspecteur se renfrogna et porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres afin de s'empêcher de répliquer : la situation qui en découlerait ne connaîtrait aucun dénouement satisfaisant pour lui, il en avait pleinement conscience.

Il n'avait fait qu'amener une raison supplémentaire de continuer sa surveillance rapprochée de sa personne, en bout de ligne. Greg se questionna si, au fond, toute cette conversation n'avait que ce but ultime.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit le politicien à sa question silencieuse. « Je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, Gregory. _Tout le temps_. Chaque jour, j'ai peur que ce cher Docteur Watson m'apprenne que mon stupide frère t'as amené dans un plan terrible et qu'un fou vous a fait sauter la cervelle. »

Les doigts de Greg, toujours sur le talon de la paume de main de son compagnon, s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau sur le coup de son émotion. Ses paroles étaient ce qui ressemblaient le plus à une déclaration que n'importe quel mot que le politicien ait pu lui adresser jusqu'à ce jour.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » souffla Lestrade.

Il n'avait aucunement besoin de formuler ces trois petits mots que l'inspecteur en ait conscience. Ils étaient, presque, des sous-titres aux paroles de Mycroft. Les joues de celui-ci rosirent et sa main se retourna afin d'agripper celle de l'inspecteur.

« Et ton scénario s'applique davantage à John qu'à moi. Il a bien plus de chance de se faire sauter la cervelle que moi en suivant Sherlock. »

Le politicien eut un rictus, davantage en contrôle des réactions révélatrices de son corps lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une discussion rationnelle.

« Comme si mon frère permettrait que quelqu'un touche à son précieux docteur. » Les chances qu'une telle situation arrive dans un futur proche avoisinait, selon ses calculs, les 23,7% – et ce pourcentage n'était présent que par la possibilité d'une improbabilité non-calculée. « En parlant de mon frère, comment va-t-il? »

« Bien, j'imagine. » Greg haussa des épaules. « Nos sujets de conversations sont plus de nature élucidations criminelles que de son état psychologique. »

« Je vois. » releva Mycroft, imperturbable. « J'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Je crois même que tu pourrais y trouver un… Certain _plaisir_ , je crois bien. »

Cela ne valait rien qui vaille. Lestrade fronça des sourcils devant la bouche légèrement tordue par l'air planificateur du politicien. Hors d'un lit – ou toute surface qu'ils utilisaient comme tel – les deux hommes n'avaient pas, tout à fait, la même définition de la notion du _plaisir_. Greg pouvait être facilement heureux par une soirée passée dans son sofa à manger du maïs soufflé et s'endormir sur une série télévisée quelconque. Le baromètre du bonheur de Mycroft devait, sans doute, varier en conséquence de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait retirer d'une situation. Moins il pouvait tirer bénéfice d'un élément, plus il était susceptible de s'ennuyer.

L'inquiétude du policier était, alors, sans doute, très justifiée.

« C'est-à-dire? » tenta d'éclairer Greg.

« Je veux que tu mettes Sherlock en prison. »

Mycroft avait claironné cette phrase de la même manière que s'il venait de prononcer quelque chose d'aussi normal que _'J'ai évité le déclenchement d'une troisième guerre mondiale entre le Brésil, l'Espagne et l'Angleterre.'_ Enfin, cette phrase serait uniquement catégorisée comme normale provenant de Mycroft Holmes.

Greg toussota, recrachant un peu de son thé, légèrement interloqué.

« _Quoi_? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu. »

« J'ai entendu : Je veux que mettes Sherlock en prison. Et ça ne fait aucun sens, alors je dois _vraiment_ avoir mal entendu. »

« Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu. » répéta, à nouveau, le politicien.

Lestrade cligna des yeux et poussa un soupir. Il tâchait de trouver une logique, sans succès, dans les paroles de son compagnon. Puis, son esprit se rua sur la seule explication logique qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas réagir de manière excessive. »

« Quoi? » Mycroft semblait légèrement perdu, ce qui était un spectacle que l'on ne pouvait que voir très rarement. « Oh, Gregory le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander cette faveur afin de culpabiliser mon frère pour le coup de couteau que tu as reçu. De toute manière, ça ne ferait aucun sens. Non, en fait je te demande de le mettre en prison pour que je puisse le convaincre – ou, au mieux, John y parviendra – de se présenter au dîner de famille pour le soixante-quatrième anniversaire de notre mère, samedi prochain. »

Encore une fois, le ton qu'utilisait le politicien rendait cette discussion encore plus surréaliste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'inspecteur ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma après quelques secondes, un peu trop choqué et incapable de rendre ses pensées tout à fait cohérentes.

« … Pardon? »

« Encore une fois, tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu. Arrête, tu sais que je déteste les répétitions. »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes tout simplement pas à Sherlock de venir à ce dîner? »

Mycroft poussa un petit rire sarcastique. Seuls les sentiments qu'il portait envers l'inspecteur l'empêchèrent d'afficher son air le plus condescendant qu'il aurait normalement servi à quiconque ayant la mauvaise idée de contrecarrer ses plans.

« Mon frère est tout, sauf un adulte, Gregory. Si je lui demande, il va refuser en prétextant avoir quelque chose de prévu comme faire une expérience sordide sur des mouches simplement pour m'ennuyer. S'il est en prison, au moins, je pourrai le faire chanter pour qu'il accepte. »

« Et tu trouves que _ça_ , c'est un comportement d'adulte? » releva Lestrade, en arquant un sourcil.

Le politicien le fusilla du regard. L'homme aux cheveux gris releva les mains pour calmer le tempérament du Holmes devant lui.

« Admettons que j'accepte. » commença l'inspecteur. « Je ne peux pas mettre un homme derrière les barreaux uniquement parce que Mycroft Holmes me l'a demandé. Il me faut un motif, quelque chose. »

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait très facile de trouver un mobile pour motiver la présence du détective derrière ces dits barreaux – et trouver le corps professionnel pour procéder – mais Lestrade se tût, tout de même. Il était un homme intègre, après tout.

Certes, l'homme de loi faisait certains écarts lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien commun.

Comme laisser un sociopathe envahir une scène de crime et le laisser partir avec des éléments de preuves ou utiliser des informations trouvées sur le bureau de Mycroft afin de régler une enquête. En somme, rien de bien fâcheux.

« Choisis le mobile que tu veux. » répondit le politicien, ne s'embarrassant pas des procédures. « Insultes envers le DI, par exemple. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait systématiquement à chaque fois que tu lui demandes de l'aide. Je parie que tu trouveras de l'aide dans ton équipe, de toute façon. Bref, derrière les barreaux il devra m'écouter. Ou John. Je crois que John serait un meilleur choix, ne trouves-tu pas? » La question était purement rhétorique, car il continua sans attendre de réponse de l'inspecteur. « Oui, John. Il serait bien capable de rester en prison si c'est moi qui lui parle. Bref, il collaborera et maman sera par-fai-te-ment heureuse. »

Mycroft porta sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de boire la dernière gorgée de thé, satisfait de son plan. Les pattes de la chaise raclèrent le sol lorsqu'il se releva.

Le sujet totalement clôt, enfin de son point de vue, le politicien marcha vers son compagnon, contourna la table, et se pencha vers le visage, qui affichait une mine interdite, afin de s'emparer des lèvres de Gregory. Légèrement décontenancé par le revirement de situation, il répondit au baiser de son amant par réflexe, un peu hagard.

« Passe une belle journée. » chuchota Mycroft à quelques centimètres seulement des lèvres qui goûtaient un mélange de thé noir et de marmelade.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis avec un petit sourire contrit empoigna sa tasse et marcha vers la cuisine.

Greg le scruta se questionnant s'il avait _vraiment_ envie de se mettre à travers une querelle entre les deux frères Holmes. La réponse était évidemment non. Cependant, apparemment, ce n'était pas une question à choix multiples, ici. Ce n'était pas une question, _tout court_. C'était un ordre déguisé, tout simplement.

« Tiens-moi au courant. » lâcha Mycroft, d'un air innocent que seul Lestrade avait droit.

« Tu sais que tu me revaudras ça, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je n'ai pas réagis excessivement, comme tu me l'as demandé, à ce que je sache. »

Son regard onyx qui s'attardait sur la jambe de l'inspecteur rappela à ce dernier la conversation houleuse qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Merci bien. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, tu vas continuer à m'espionner et tu m'as privé de mon journal. »

« Oh, _franchement_. »

Et c'était sans doute la preuve ultime que Mycroft Holmes aimait bel et bien Greg Lestrade : il réprima le ton sec qu'il aurait utilisé en temps normal. Il s'appuya sur le cadre du seuil de la porte qui séparait la salle à manger de la cuisine et pour une des rares fois, le politicien eut l'air mal à l'aise.

Un spectacle qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde et l'inspecteur se leva de sa chaise pour le voir de plus près, tant il paraissait si peu improbable.

« À vrai dire. » commença le 'gouvernement Britannique'. « Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais venir avec moi. » Mycroft tritura ses mains – _il triturait vraiment ses mains?_ « Au dîner. Chez mes parents. »

Les yeux de l'inspecteur s'écarquillèrent, surpris par ce nouveau revirement de situation.

Cela faisait, maintenant, neuf mois que Greg avait, pour la première fois, couché avec le représentant du gouvernement à même son bureau du Scotland Yard. Rideaux fermés, évidemment. Depuis, il avait presque emménagé dans l'appartement luxueux de Mycroft et partageait une relation exclusive avec lui. Si on lui avait annoncé ces changements dans sa vie, un an plus tôt, Greg Lestrade aurait éclaté de rire.

Mais malgré leur relation qu'il qualifiait tout de même de solide, le politicien était peu avare de gestes ou de mots d'affection. Ils ne parlaient que très peu de leur relation. À vrai dire, il se demandait, presque, si le cadet de son amant était au courant de sa place dans la vie de son frère. Et, là, il voulait le présenter à sa famille?

S'il fallait qu'il se fasse poignarder dans la jambe pour avoir droit à ce type d'attention – _une déclaration, une proposition d'être présenter aux Holmes comme… Compagnon?_ – il le ferait à chaque jour. Sans hésiter. Après quelques secondes, l'homme de loi s'approcha de Mycroft et posa un troisième baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pour ça, je peux bien mettre Sherlock en prison. » acquiesça finalement Lestrade.

Le politicien eut un sourire éclatant. Puis, il passa un doigt dans la poche de son costume afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable.

« Ciel! Entre ta jambe, mon frère et… _ça_ , je vais être vraiment en retard. »

Sans plus attendre, il se retourna et entra dans la cuisine. Il posa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir près de l'évier, enfila son manteau suspendu à un cintre dans la garde-robe de l'entrée et s'empara de son éternel parapluie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon qui s'affairait, déjà, à ranger la cuisine et quitta sans plus attendre la demeure.

Dans le silence du logement, Lestrade ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage de Sherlock Holmes amené par une Sally Donovan, qui serait très probablement toute disposée à participer, dans la prison de Scotland Yard. L'image était à la fois si comique et très… Satisfaisante, en réalité. Oui, vraiment.

Mycroft avait raison, en bout de ligne, il y trouverait un certain plaisir.

.

.

Deux heures et quelques minutes plus tard, Lestrade envoya un message à John Watson qu'il sauvegarderait afin de se rappeler de cet instant mémorable :

_Parle à Mycroft. Et vient sortir ton petit-ami de prison._

La réponse ne tarda pas.

**Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?**

**(Et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Hudson était un ange.

John se promit de le lui dire dès qu'il l'apercevrait et de ne pas oublier de le faire, cette fois-ci. La logeuse avait, comme à son habitude, laisser sur la table de la cuisine, entre le matériel scientifique de Sherlock et trois organes qui baignaient dans une substance non-identifiée, un cabaret contenant deux tasses de thé fumantes et une assiette de biscuits secs. Cette attention, devenue quotidienne, était largement la bienvenue après la nuit que le médecin avait passée et devant la perspective de son matin à la clinique.

Le blond avait passé la majeure partie de sa nuit à courir derrière son colocataire afin d'arrêter _Le Boucher_. Sobriquet ridicule – de l'avis de Sherlock – que les médias et la police avaient attribué à ce tueur en série, qui avait commis quatre meurtres dans la précédente semaine, et qui avait un _modus operandi_ des plus sanglants. Il avait démembré chacune de ses victimes à l'aide d'une hache – le détective avait noté sa surprise devant le fait que les inspecteurs du Yard avaient établi cette découverte sans sa personne, un miracle – et il plaçait les membres coupés au niveau des articulations de part et d'autre de la scène de crime.

Sherlock avait argué que le tueur leur laissait, ainsi, un message après avoir souligné l'idiotie du service policier – et s'être exclamé que Noël, cette année, se déroulait en septembre. John l'avait fusillé du regard afin qu'il taise sa _joie_ devant le petit-ami de la dernière victime en liste.

Sans surprise, cela n'avait eu aucun effet et il avait continué à pirouetter et danser de ravissement sur la scène de crime.

Donovan n'avait pas laissé filer cette occasion afin de clamer qu'il était un véritable psychopathe et elle avait grommelé quelque chose de désobligeant contre _le Freak_ **[1]**. John, qui n'avait jamais apprécié la sergente et encore moins sa manière de traiter Sherlock, n'avait pas eu le loisir de pouvoir lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait : son colocataire l'entraînait, déjà, à la poursuite du tueur en série.

Dès que le Yard avait procédé à l'arrestation, l'ancien militaire avait rapidement dû s'occuper d'un autre souci : il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans l'épaule droite, sous le trapèze, de la part du _Boucher_ , quand John avait tenté de l'immobiliser en le coinçant contre lui, bras autour de la gorge. Le médecin avait, bien sûr, refusé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Il avait allégué être parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Étonnamment, c'était contre son colocataire que le quadragénaire avait dû argumenter le plus et débattre de la question. John avait découvert que Sherlock pouvait devenir insupportable – plus qu'à l'habitude – et affolé lorsqu'il était blessé.

Le blond ne savait pas exactement quoi penser ou quoi faire de cette nouvelle découverte, mais il devait avouer qu'il _appréciait_ ce nouvel état de fait.

Trop souvent, c'était lui qui se préoccupait le plus de l'état de santé ou des états d'âme de son meilleur ami. John avait apprécié de constater que ce type de tourments pouvait être réciproque et ce, même si gérer le détective et se soigner, en même temps, était une tâche colossale.

Résultat de cette interminable nuit? John n'avait que trois heures de sommeil alors qu'il devait assurer un remplacement à la clinique, tout en composant avec la douleur à son épaule, son bras dans une attelle de fortune et des comprimés de lidocaïne, un anesthésique local. Il rêvait, déjà, du moment où la fin de son quart de travail se terminerait pour faire une sieste.

Ainsi, une simple tasse de thé était considérée comme une véritable bénédiction, ce matin.

Les lèvres du médecin s'ourlèrent d'un sourire, qui disparut dès qu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et qu'il constata que le carton de lait, laissé bien en évidence sur la plus haute étagère de l'électroménager, était _vide_.

Il en accusa immédiatement son colocataire.

« Sherlock? » croassa le médecin, d'une voix forte, agacé.

Il marchait, déjà, vers la chambre de ce dernier, carton de lait à la main, quand un grognement suivit d'un son plaintif répondit à son appel. John rebroussa chemin lorsqu'il saisit que le son provenait du salon et non de la chambre du détective. Que cet homme ait une chambre – _un lit, même_ – restait un mystère insoluble dans l'esprit du médecin. Il était constamment couché sur ce sofa ou il semblait faire complètement abstraction du besoin fondamental et essentiel qu'était _le sommeil_.

En réalité, Sherlock était un mystère, à lui seul. John se demanda, même, pourquoi il était, encore, étonné des actions de son ami. Il était un mystère incapable de faire des courses ou effectuer une simple tâche ménagère comme celle de jeter quelque chose de vide à la poubelle, visiblement.

Comme il s'y attendait, la longue silhouette du détective était allongée sur le sofa de l'appartement. Drapé dans un pyjama et de sa robe de chambre en soie, qui lui rendait un aspect vulnérable – John avait, déjà, pensé que cela le rendait d'autant plus craquant avant qu'il se questionne sur la provenance de ce constat sordide – Sherlock semblait dormir ou s'ennuyer. Le médecin penchait davantage pour la seconde option. L'une des mains de Sherlock recouvrait son front, ses yeux et partiellement la naissance de ses boucles brunes, alors que l'autre était affalée au sol, paume tendue vers le ciel et les doigts quelque peu recourbés.

Pendant cinq secondes, exactement, les yeux du médecin se verrouillèrent sur cette deuxième main et l'idée insidieuse et audacieuse d'entrelacer ses propres phalanges aux siennes effleura son esprit. Cette pensée s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. John tâcha de construire l'air impatient que la découverte de cette étrange créature avait quelque peu altérée.

Il laissa tomber, sans aucune délicatesse, le carton de lait sur le corps du sociopathe. Ce dernier sursauta faiblement lorsque l'objet le toucha. Le détective releva sa main, qui couvrait son front et ses yeux, de quelques millimètres. Il afficha une mine perplexe pendant deux secondes, puis il redéposa sa paume à l'exacte position qu'elle occupait préalablement.

« Quoi? » soupira Sherlock d'une voix presque offensée.

« Le carton de lait est vide. » indiqua le médecin, en prenant un ton de voix agacé.

« Ton sens de la déduction me stupéfie, John. »

Impossible de ne pas relever la note flagrante de mépris dans sa voix.

Le médecin n'en eut cure. D'une part, parce qu'il y était habitué et d'une autre, car il était l'une des seules personnes sur cette Terre – selon ses connaissances – à mériter, avoir droit, plutôt, à une expression méprisante _contenue_. John y voyait une marque d'affection, là où d'autres auraient sans doute hurler qu'il habitait avec un psychopathe ou un fou ou les deux.

« Le jeter était une tâche trop titanesque pour toi? » s'informa le blond, qui avait préféré éviter le dernier commentaire.

« Non. Plutôt inutile. Une perte de temps. Tout comme cette conversation, d'ailleurs. »

« Je te demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de – »

« Cette conversation aurait pu parfaitement être évitée, si tu l'avais jeté toi-même, John. C'est absolument trivial. » le coupa le détective, ennuyé.

Sherlock eut même l'audace de tendre sa main vers son torse pour s'emparer du réceptacle et de le brandir vers son colocataire afin qu'il le reprenne.

« Cette conversation aurait pu être parfaitement évitée, si tu l'avais jeté dès que tu l'avais terminé. Au début. » s'exaspéra John.

Il s'empara tout de même du carton de lait, de mauvaise grâce.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas de lait à mettre dans mon thé. » grommela l'ancien militaire en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. « Dans le tien, non plus, d'ailleurs. »

« Ton esprit est si limité, John. » commenta Sherlock, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'effrite et se décompose, au lieu de niveler vers le haut. »

Sous ce nouveau commentaire, le médecin prit cinq secondes afin de s'ordonner au calme. Il exhala une expiration plus forte à la fin de ce processus.

« Cinq secondes, John? » observa Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé. « Tu t'habitues définitivement à moi. Quand on s'est rencontré, c'était vingt secondes – j'ai d'ailleurs cru que ton traumatisme de la guerre était si présent que tu tentais de te suicider de cette manière – ensuite, dix, maintenant cinq... » Il leva une main dans les airs afin que John y dépose sa tasse de thé. « Intéressant. »

Ce qui retenait le plus l'attention du détective dans la situation actuelle était plutôt le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de fouiller dans son Palais mental ou creuser dans des souvenirs obscurs afin de dénicher cette palette d'informations à propos de John. Elles étaient là, à portée de main.

Tout comme tout ce qui concernait tous les éléments futiles ou non à propos de son colocataire. Particulièrement, les futilités.

« Si tu le dis. » grogna le médecin dont l'humeur ne s'était pas ensoleillée depuis le début de cette discussion. « Pourquoi mon esprit est si limité? »

Sherlock émit un ricanement sarcastique, pendant que le blond lui amena sa tasse et la déposa dans la paume ouverte du lunatique personnage avec qui, il habitait.

« Tu vas le boire sans lait? » demanda John de la même manière que s'il parlait à un enfant.

« Mrs Hudson doit en avoir. » indiqua le détective comme seule et unique réponse aux deux précédentes questions du médecin.

Il se redressa lentement pour prendre une position assise, la tasse dans un équilibre précaire, tout en prenant garde de ne pas renverser du liquide chaud sur le sofa ou sur lui-même. John avait, déjà, pivoté vers la cuisine – sans doute afin de fuir le regard insistant de son colocataire, qui lui demanderait sans doute de lui ramener du lait dans les quinze prochaines minutes, au minimum.

Tout était sujet à un long argument avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de simple.

« Elle est sortie. »

« Et? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'un de nous s'infiltre dans son appartement sans qu'elle soit présente. » asséna Sherlock, impatient.

Le sociopathe n'était pas si imprévisible qu'il y paraissait, apparemment. John en ressenti une certaine satisfaction d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur les paroles de son ami.

« Tu sais que je déteste faire cela. » contra, immédiatement, le médecin.

Pressentant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans avoir récupérer le breuvage et qu'il était à 95% certain que le détective ne ferait pas un mouvement afin d'aller en chercher lui-même, John abdiqua et s'empara de son manteau laissé sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Ses mains tapotèrent les poches de son pantalon ainsi que celles de son manteau afin de vérifier si son mobile, son portefeuille et ses clés s'y trouvaient.

Le détective ne le quitta pas des yeux, tout en fronçant des sourcils.

« Pourquoi te compliquer autant l'existence pour du lait, John? »

 _Pourquoi te compliquer autant l'existence pour avoir un toit au-dessus de ta tête, John?_ Il ne put s'empêcher de se poser une telle question en écho à celle que Sherlock lui demandait.

« Il faudra bien aller en acheter, à un moment. Aussi bien le faire tout de suite. » argua le quadragénaire, qui se découvrait à chaque minute de cette matinée un niveau de patience supplémentaire à ce qu'il croyait posséder. « Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre? Du pain, je crois... Du miel? Je crois que le dernier pot est vide, non? »

John avait déduit que Sherlock adorait le miel à l'instant même où il avait trouvé sa collection de livres sur l'apiculture. Depuis, il s'évertuait à ce qu'ils ne manquent pas de miel. Évidemment, le lien entre les abeilles et la substance sucrée qu'elles produisaient n'était pas suffisamment scientifique pour en déduire quoi que ce soit sur les goûts alimentaires d'une personne. Le détective lui avait fait remarquer à de multiples reprises.

Cependant, le fait que le sociopathe aimait réellement le miel – et en mettait dans pratiquement chaque repas qu'il mangeait – nuisait considérablement à son explication, comme le lui faisait sans cesse remarquer le médecin. Cette situation avait, toujours, le don d'agacer fortement Sherlock.

John avait continué à prononcer une éventuelle liste d'épicerie, alors que son colocataire n'y prenait aucune attention.

« Il pleut. » interrompit le détective.

Le blond l'observa, interdit, tâchant de trouver un lien entre la pluie et la nourriture.

« Prends un parapluie. » ajouta Sherlock, en réponse à la question silencieuse de l'ancien militaire.

John fut choqué. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Sherlock Holmes venait-il d'avoir une pensée – et formuler cette pensée à voix haute – avenante pour sa personne? Ceci était un jour à marquer au calendrier.

Est-ce que les commentaires qu'il faisait, sans cesse, à son ami afin qu'il daigne s'intéresser au reste de l'humanité et à leurs sentiments avaient portés fruit?

John en douta sincèrement. Cette pensée l'aida à revenir de sa surprise et il toussa afin de se reprendre. Cette attention devait avoir un but de le tester d'une quelconque manière et dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de la porte, Sherlock se lancerait sur un carnet afin d'y consigner toutes ses observations.

Peut-être que cette histoire de lait et de thé faisait, également, parti de cette expérience scientifique? Plus que le médecin y réfléchissait, plus que cela faisait du sens dans son esprit.

« Et ressembler à ton frère? Non, merci. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air aussi imbécile que mon frère, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. » lâcha Sherlock, d'un air narquois. « Et, avec ta blessure... »

Il excellait, tout de même, pour jouer la carte de l'ami inquiet. C'était presque troublant. L'ancien militaire ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, aussitôt.

Puis, il secoua la tête afin de reprendre un certain contrôle sur ses réponses physiques qu'il offrait à Sherlock. John tenta d'éviter de réfléchir à tout ce que le détective avait pu déduire depuis le début de cette discussion matinale houleuse.

Cependant, comme s'interdire de réfléchir à quelque chose amenait toujours la personne à le faire, ses joues rosirent quelque peu.

« Je ne suis pas fait en chocolat. » fini par prononcer le médecin. « Je suis capable de gérer une blessure superficielle. »

Le détective l'observa pendant trois longues secondes et il haussa simplement des épaules. John, bien décidé à fuir, franchit précipitamment le seuil de l'appartement.

.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit du supermarché, John eut le sentiment de voir apparaître les premiers symptômes d'un mal de crâne à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur une longue voiture noire rutilante.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle journée? Il lui semblait que se coltiner Sherlock était une pénitence suffisante pour purger toutes les abominables actions qu'il avait pu commettre dans une vie antérieure – et même celles qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa vie actuelle, de son avis. Apparemment, non. Son karma devait être, vraiment, horrible pour qu'il soit obligé de devoir également fréquenter régulièrement le frère aîné de son colocataire.

Au stade où le médecin en était, il ne fut guère surpris que la porte s'ouvre quand il fut à trois mètres de la limousine et qu'Anthea – ou peu importe son prénom – en émerge. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son mobile et ne lui jeta aucun regard comme à son habitude.

John ne tenta même pas d'argumenter ou de tenter de trouver une excuse afin de ne pas monter dans l'impressionnante voiture – même s'il devait en avoir, au moins, vingt-quatre qui lui vinrent à l'esprit juste en s'y attardant pendant quelques secondes. C'était vain et inutile. Le médecin s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et déposa son sac de courses entre lui et l'assistante de Mycroft.

Elle remonta immédiatement dans le véhicule et lorsque la portière fut fermée, la limousine se mit en marche dans un doux vrombissement.

« Alors, où allons-nous, aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres du moyen de transport.

Absence de réponse. Sa tête pivota vers elle afin de remarquer qu'elle pianotait toujours sur son téléphone. John songea à l'idée de lui remettre son numéro afin d'obtenir une réponse – juste une fois.

« Dans le cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un, je travaille dans quarante-cinq minutes. J'aimerais aller porter mes courses à Baker Street et boire un thé, avant. »

Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Anthea. Autant rêver. Le gouvernement se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses états d'âme.

.

.

Gregory Lestrade ne rencontra aucune difficulté à recruter de l'aide afin de remplir la demande formulée par Mycroft, le matin-même. L'inspecteur n'eut qu'à prononcer les mots magiques à Donovan : 'Sherlock doit aller en prison'. Il n'eut même pas besoin de justifier cette idée. Son équipe vit en cette simple phrase un cadeau de Noël en avance de trois mois. Une revanche inespérée pour le comportement horripilant du détective.

L'inspecteur avait mis la main sur une affaire qui semblait quelconque mais suffisamment intéressante pour qu'il ne soit pas inespéré que Sherlock s'y intéresse.

Un vol réalisé dans une Église du coin. À première vue, il n'y avait rien de notoire : la disparition d'objets sacrés, un crucifix qu'on avait enlevé d'un mur et qu'on avait saccagé et des traces de sécrétions qui avaient été laissé sur la scène du crime. Une signature afin qu'on soit certain de les retrouver.

En revanche, il y avait bel et bien un élément dans cette affaire qui pourrait intéresser le sociopathe : c'était le cinquième lieu de culte, dans Londres, où l'on retrouvait ce type de scène au petit matin. Malgré toutes les nombreuses évidences laissées sur les scènes de crimes, les voleurs ne s'étaient pas, encore, fait arrêté.

Est-ce que ce serait un mystère suffisant pour que Sherlock daigne sortir de Baker Street?

Lestrade n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mener une énième perquisition de drogues dans l'appartement du détective et du médecin. Et ce, malgré l'image hilarante qui commençait à s'imprimer dans son esprit d'un Anderson qui trouverait quelque chose d'horrifiant à un endroit incongru – un morceau de rein dans une tasse de thé qui traînait depuis deux semaines sur la table de cuisine, par exemple.

Cependant, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres options pour le mettre en état d'arrestation, il n'hésiterait pas à l'employer.

C'est ce que Lestrade décida, lorsqu'il monta les escaliers menant jusqu'à l'appartement. Il cogna trois petits coups contre la porte, bien que celle-ci soit ouverte et qu'il puisse voir le détective assis sur le dossier du sofa, immobile, en tenant une tasse de thé dans sa main. Greg eut l'impression qu'il faisait une pose afin qu'un peintre le peigne.

« Le Yard est tellement incompétent que vous êtes incapable de vous passer de moi pendant une journée? » demanda Sherlock, ironique, sans même prendre la peine se retourner vers lui ou de le saluer – comme à son habitude.

Oui, Mycroft avait raison. Il serait aisé de l'arrêter pour 'manque de respect envers un représentant de l'ordre' ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

Lestrade ricana nerveusement.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez. » avança Greg. « Vous en êtes ou pas? »

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous suivre juste avec cette minable explication. »

Greg fit mine de se renfrogner.

« Une Église. » annonça-t-il.

« Pas intéressé. »

« Un vol. »

« Pas ma tasse de thé. » Sherlock se leva du dossier du sofa et releva la tasse dans ses mains avec un ricanement. « C'est le cas de le dire! »

« Un vol d'objets sacrés... »

« Que Dieu nous vienne en aide! »

« Un crucifix saccagé. »

« Noooooon? Ils n'ont quand même pas osé... » Sherlock pivota vers Lestrade. « ENNUYANT! » cria-t-il dramatiquement.

Lestrade ne se découragea pas.

« Du sperme... Du sang et du... De la bave, des excréments, je crois? »

« Vous croyez? » demanda le détective, sarcastique. « Dégoûtant. Et facile. Même pour vous. »

« Ça fait cinq fois qu'on retrouve une scène comme ça. »

« Vous êtes si nuls que ça? »

« Pas de caméra de surveillance, pas de témoin... Les sécrétions qu'on a recensées sont différentes à chaque endroit. »

Sherlock s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Il frotta l'un de ses doigts sur son menton en réfléchissant. Son visage passa de maussade – et très peu intéressé – à une mine joyeuse.

« Génial! » s'écria-t-il.

Greg ressentit un soulagement face à cette réponse et il refréna un mouvement de victoire. À la place, l'inspecteur tenta de rester de marbre devant le spectacle d'un Sherlock qui laçait ses souliers avec empressement.

« Vous... Tu ne t'habilles pas? »

Ils passaient et alternaient souvent du vouvoiement au tutoiement entre eux en raison de leur relation... Amicale? Pouvait-on réellement dire qu'ils étaient _amis_? Lestrade n'aurait pas décrit leur relation, ainsi, mais c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus, selon lui.

Sherlock n'y prêtait guère attention. Il calquait, plutôt, ses expressions sur lui. Lestrade le soupçonnait d'agir, ainsi, car il avait deviné que le policier fréquentait son frère. Non, Lestrade soupçonnait _John_ d'avoir deviné et, ensuite, d'en avoir fait part à son colocataire, qui ne devait pas y avoir porter une attention particulière.

C'était plus plausible.

« Ça ne mérite certainement pas que je m'habille. » argua Sherlock.

« John n'est pas là? » demanda Lestrade, qui avait un soudain espoir que le médecin puisse le raisonner.

« Courses. » expliqua le détective de manière expéditive. « Il nous rejoindra. Allez! On y va! »

Il prit quand même la peine de s'emparer d'une écharpe bleue marin qu'il noua autour de son cou ainsi que de son long manteau.

Lestrade l'observa. Il avait relevé un sourcil devant ce tableau ridicule : Sherlock, en pyjama et en peignoir, chaussures aux pieds, long manteau et écharpe autour du cou. Lestrade se pinça l'arête du nez et il abandonna l'idée de tenter de le convaincre d'aller s'habiller et se pinça le poignet afin d'éviter d'éclater de rire.

« Allons-y, alors... J'imagine... » acquiesça Lestrade.

Les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers rapidement et ils entrèrent dans la voiture de l'inspecteur. Sherlock, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le véhicule, plissa le nez tandis que son regard filait un peu partout. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se demanda, cette fois-ci, ce que le détective avait pu saisir comme nouvelles informations à son sujet.

.

.

Quand ils sortirent de la voiture que l'inspecteur avait garée devant l'Église, il pleuvait des cordes. Greg éclata de rire devant la grimace qu'arborait Sherlock devant la météo.

« Je crois qu'il pleut... » lâcha l'homme de loi, amusé.

« Par pitié, tais-toi. » soupira Sherlock, en levant les yeux au ciel et en rabattant le col de son manteau sur son cou.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? » demanda-t-il, interloqué par la réaction cassante du détective.

« Il est évident qu'il pleut... Ou alors, Dieu transpire... » lâcha-t-il de la même manière que s'il le prenait pour un idiot – ce qui était effectivement le cas. « Dieu transpire... Église... John serait content de voir mes progrès en humour. »

Et Sherlock semblait en être réellement fier, car il rigola à sa propre blague.

Lestrade ne put refréner une énième réflexion sur les capacités interpersonnelles et sociales de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et ouvrit la bouche afin de commenter pour la refermer aussitôt. C'était sans doute mieux s'il se taisait.

« Nouvelle imitation d'un poisson? Très peu intéressant, Geoff. »

« Greg. » rectifia-t-il, automatiquement, en grinçant.

« Greg, qui? »

L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard noir. Sherlock haussa des épaules.

Ils franchirent le seuil de la porte du lieu de culte, en silence. La concentration du détective se porta immédiatement sur tous les éléments qui l'assaillaient alors que ses détaillaient tout le lieu de crime.

Enfin, lorsqu'il n'avait pas à supporter les incessants bavardages de l'équipe de Lestrade. Ils semblaient s'être ligués contre lui afin de lui faire perdre patience. Plus qu'à l'habitude.

Sherlock regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir attendu que John revienne de ses courses afin de se diriger sur la scène du crime. John avait un talent pour repousser toutes les personnes ennuyeuses qui l'empêchaient de travailler ou de se concentrer. Bien sûr, le médecin s'y prenait d'une manière beaucoup trop gentille, selon lui, mais ça avait le mérite de fonctionner – et il était impensable d'imaginer John sans son éternelle gentillesse, elle était si flagrante que même Sherlock l'avait remarquée.

Ainsi, il grinça des dents quand l'officier Forester se mit à lui parler de son régime alimentaire. Il eut envie d'assassiner l'officier Brown quand elle passa un commentaire à propos de sa robe de chambre et elle ajouta quelque chose à propos d'un quelconque soutien-gorge. Il cru faire une dépression quand Anderson embraya avec ses commentaires idiots et inutiles.

Il lui était impossible de se concentrer pendant, au moins, deux minutes. Insupportable.

« Taisez-vous! » s'écria Sherlock d'une voix féroce.

Cela eut le mérite de rendre l'Église silencieuse pendant cinq secondes.

Le détective envoya un message à John afin de se plaindre et de lui dire que s'il n'arrivait pas dans les trois prochaines minutes, il aurait une mort sur la conscience.

Quand il rangea son téléphone, Sherlock aperçut, au loin, deux officiers qui bougeaient le Crucifix dans une tentative de le remettre dans sa position initiale et de le réassembler. L'homme parvint jusqu'à eux en grandes enjambées, outré devant le fait qu'on puisse toucher à un élément qu'il n'avait pas encore analysé et inspecté.

« Lâchez ce Crucifix, vous êtes ridicule! » somma le détective. « C'est un élément avec lequel vous être parfaitement à l'aise, _être ridicule_ , mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous le démontrez à chaque seconde de votre vie – professionnelle et sans doute personnelle! »

Les deux officiers – l'officier Brown et un autre homme – le regardèrent décontenancés. Sherlock entendit parfaitement bien le soupir de Lestrade, qui était à quelques mètres de lui.

« Vous. » Il pointa l'officière, qui l'observait comme une biche prise au piège devant les phares d'une automobile. « Vous, il est évident que ce vol vous pue au nez. D'ailleurs, vous venez dans cette Église à chaque dimanche avec votre mari. Très étrange, puisque vous couchez avec votre collègue. D'ailleurs, vous avez dormi chez lui cette nuit au vu des mêmes poils de chat roux sur vos deux uniformes. Très probablement, vous vous êtes cru brillante en lui disant que vous aviez une formation ou quelque chose comme ça pour expliquer que vous découchiez. Mais votre mari s'en fiche, parce qu'il est lui-même infidèle depuis… » Sherlock réfléchit pendant une seconde et demie. « Quatre ans. »

Brown échappa un bruit aigu à peine contenu.

« Sherlock... » averti Lestrade.

« Vous êtes donc amants. » poursuivit le détective, sans se préoccuper de l'inspecteur derrière lui. « Cependant, il est évident que vous le trouvez médiocre dans vos relations sexuelles, mais vous continuez à le voir... Une échappatoire, peut-être, pour un mariage peu heureux, sans doute. »

« Sherlock... » continua Lestrade, qui s'était rapproché, menaçant.

La jeune femme lâcha un morceau du crucifix qu'elle avait toujours entre ses mains, ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd et un écho dans l'Église. Les deux officiers dévisageaient Sherlock, blessé dans leur amour-propre, et bouche bée.

Sherlock n'en avait que faire de leurs états d'âme. Il ne s'appelait pas _John_ , pour l'amour du ciel! Il n'avait plus une once de tolérance ou de patience pour la stupidité humaine.

« Résultat, vous ne vous épanouissez nulle part dans votre vie personnelle et cela se reflète sur votre profession. Puis-je vous donnez le numéro de téléphone de mon colocataire? On m'a dit qu'il était plutôt doué pour aider les femmes à… S'épanouir… » Le détective pensa que si elle lui demandait, il lui donnerait un faux. « Et, peut-être, cesserez-vous d'être la personne la plus imbécile de cette bâtisse? Vous surpassez Anderson, ce qui est très affligeant! »

Il entendit une série de plaintes derrière lui devant son monologue.

Le détective avait repéré, sans difficultés, celui de Donovan quand il avait osé proposé les services – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – de John et celui d'Anderson quand il avait attaqué son intelligence. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et pivota dramatiquement.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois qu'on vous dis que vous êtes idiots? »

Trois minutes plus tard, Lestrade lui annonça qu'il était en état d'arrestation pour insulte contre plusieurs représentants de la police.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais insulté personne avant. Ridicule.

.

.

Mycroft attendait, assis sur une chaise, au deuxième étage d'une bâtisse désaffectée.

Il était fort probable qu'il s'agissait, auparavant, d'un immeuble à bureaux – impossible d'en être certain sans questionner l'exemplaire de la famille Holmes présent sur place. Celui-ci avait posé ses deux mains sur la canne de son éternel parapluie et il était légèrement vautré vers l'avant. Il épia tous les mouvements du médecin qui s'avançait vers lui.

Quand John arriva près de lui, Mycroft fit un mouvement de la main afin de l'inviter à prendre place sur la chaise vacante mise en évidence devant lui. Le quadragénaire refusa sans dire un mot. Il resta obstinément debout, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une tentative d'avoir une parcelle de contrôle dans la prochaine discussion allait se dérouler entre eux.

« Docteur Watson, comme c'est aimable de me rejoindre. »

John renifla et lui lança un regard sévère.

 _Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Mycroft_. Le médecin aurait aussi bien pu porter une affiche lumineuse où ce slogan aurait été écrit dans une calligraphie sans aucune subtilité : cela aurait eu le même effet. Le 'gouvernement Britannique' éclata de rire.

« Comment va votre bras? » s'informa-t-il.

La sincérité visible sur le visage de l'aîné des Holmes le sidéra.

« Bien. » répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils, incertain. « Rien de bien grave. »

« Rien de bien grave... » répéta Mycroft. « Vous avez une façon, vous, les hommes, de sous-entendre qu'une blessure est une affaire de rien. » renifla-t-il.

John se questionna pendant quelques secondes si le frère de Sherlock s'incluait dans le 'vous, les hommes'.

« Un féroce criminel que vous avez eu là. » poursuivit-il.

Le médecin eut, soudain, un sourire amusé en comprenant le texte sous-jacent aux paroles de Mycroft.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas apprécié que Greg soit blessé. » devina John, amusé.

Le blond avait deviné l'existence de la relation entre les deux hommes quand Lestrade avait échappé un commentaire quant à l'emprunt de clés appartenant à Mycroft pendant une affaire. Sherlock avait, bien sûr, prêté aucune attention a cette information non-pertinente dans l'instant où elle avait été dévoilée.

John était certain que cette information serait à jamais considérée comme non-pertinente pour son ami.

Ainsi, il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire afin de mener sa propre expérience personnelle sur son colocataire : déterminer combien de temps le détective allait ignorer la flagrante relation entre l'inspecteur et son frère. Jusqu'à présent, le médecin était certain qu'il ne soupçonnait rien – ou si c'était le cas, il le cachait très bien.

« Comme si je pouvais être heureux de cela… » siffla-t-il, piqué.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas épuisé d'envoyer une limousine me prendre à chaque fois que vous voulez me parler de Sherlock? » soupira John, qui avait décidé de revenir sur le sujet principal. « Vous savez, j'ai un téléphone. »

« Je sais. J'ai même votre numéro. » répondit l'homme devant lui avec son ton de voix aristocratique qui laissait penser que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était une horrible évidence.

L'ancien militait était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir remis une quelconque coordonnée. Pourquoi, Diable, était-il encore surpris de la longueur d'avance de Mycroft sur toute la plèbe?

« J'apprécie vous parlez, John. Vous êtes si... » continua-t-il, imperturbable.

La mâchoire de John se contracta, tout en appréhendant le commentaire blessant qui allait forcément fuser de cette bouche.

« _Simple_. » fini-t-il d'une voix traînante, après l'avoir observé de long et en large avec curiosité. « Parfois, je me demande même ce que Sherlock peut vous trouvez de si intéressant... »

Le médecin se questionna comment il réussissait à conserver un air impassible.

« M'avez-vous amené ici, simplement, pour que l'on discute des raisons quotidiennes qui poussent Sherlock à me garder comme colocataire? »

« Colocataire... » répéta Mycroft, incroyablement amusé. « Si vous le dites, mon cher. »

Le représentant du gouvernement semblait déceler quelque chose d'amusant dans ses propres propos devant le sourire qu'il arborait – amusement qui n'était pas partagé par John. Celui-ci devint un peu plus bourru, si cela pouvait être possible.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit de la poche du pantalon du blond. Il s'en empara afin de lire un autre message de la part de Sherlock. Le médecin en avait, déjà, reçu trois alors que la voiture parcourait la distance entre le supermarché et la bâtisse de sa part, qui l'exhortait à le rejoindre.

_Je vais commettre un meurtre, si tu n'arrives pas dans les trois prochaines minutes – SH_

_Tu l'auras sur la conscience et tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir – SH_

John fut incapable de retenir un sourire de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Il tiqua lorsqu'il aperçu l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Mycroft, pouvez-vous abréger? Je travaille dans dix minutes, maintenant. »

Le représentant du gouvernement ne répondit que par un rictus.

« Comment mon frère a réagi à votre blessure? »

« Quoi? » tiqua John, se questionnant sur la direction que prenait la conversation.

« Sherlock. » articula-t-il lentement – et ridiculement – afin que chaque syllabe soit parfaitement bien entendue. « Comment Sherlock a réagi face à votre blessure? Mal, j'imagine. »

Les yeux de John se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir presque deux fentes.

« Je ne dirais pas 'mal'... » bafouilla l'ancien militaire.

« Alors, quel mot du champ lexical du mot 'mal' utiliseriez-vous, dans ce cas, John? »

John avait rarement entendu la voix de Mycroft aussi condescendante. Celui-ci jeta un regard au talon de son soulier, ennuyé. Il ressemblait à un professeur qui laissait des minutes supplémentaires à un élève afin qu'il puisse parfaire son raisonnement – ou de comprendre la matière qui était expliquée.

Cependant, dans le cas-ci, une ou deux minutes de silence ne changerait pas le fait que le médecin nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Visiblement, vous manquez de clairvoyance. Guère étonnant, excusez-moi John d'avoir surestimer votre intelligence et placer de trop hauts espoirs en votre personne. » commenta Mycroft.

Cet homme avait un véritable don pour lui donner une poussée d'urticaire.

« Sherlock a développé un fort attachement à votre personne. Vous devriez en avoir conscience, maintenant. C'était plus qu'évident. Ainsi, j'aimerais que vous utilisiez cette… Relation que vous possédez avec lui pour le convaincre de – »

« De quoi parlez-vous, Mycroft? Relation? Attachement? » le coupa John qui saisissait à peine ce que lui disait le représentant du gouvernement.

Mycroft semblait faire tout en son pouvoir afin de retenir le soupir qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Oui, bien sûr. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte? » s'esclaffa-t-il d'une manière qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne trouvait pas cela drôle, mais plutôt ridicule. « J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le convaincre de – »

« Mais de quelle relation parlez-vous, pour l'amour du ciel? »

« Cessez donc de m'interrompre et, _peut-être_ , pourrais-je, _enfin_ , vous expliquez? » s'irrita Mycroft, tout en frappant abruptement son parapluie contre le sol.

John sursauta devant le geste et il se racla la gorge. Il s'apprêtait à faire un rapide hochement de la tête lorsque sa sonnerie de téléphone résonna, une nouvelle fois, dans la pièce. Le médecin fit un geste de la main pour indiquer à Mycroft de patienter – ce qui le fit instantanément grimacer.

Mycroft Holmes n'attendait après personne.

De toute évidence, il n'eut guère le choix puisque John avait déjà sorti l'appareil.

Le blond fronça des sourcils quand il lu le message en provenance de Lestrade.

_Parle à Mycroft. Et vient sortir ton petit-ami de prison._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, encore?

John repensa aux messages que Sherlock lui avait envoyé et une onde de panique le prit. Bien sûr, il savait très bien que le détective n'essaierait pas d'attenter à la vie de quelqu'un – ou enfin, sans avoir une raison valable. Cependant, il savait comment son ami pouvait être lorsqu'il perdait patience.

Lestrade lui avait, déjà, mentionné qu'il était plus facile de gérer le comportement intraitable du détective dans la présence de John. Cette remarque lui avait donné l'impression d'être comme le garde-fou de Sherlock : l'élément qui empêchait les désastres imminents de survenir.

**Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore, fait?**

Puis, John ajouta, prestement, dans un autre message : **(Et ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.)**

La clarification de son statut auprès de son colocataire semblait avoir pris une importance capitale face aux insinuations de Mycroft et de la remarque de Lestrade. C'était beaucoup trop de sous-entendus pour un simple matin – et John en avait l'habitude.

Sherlock Holmes était son colocataire. Son ami. Son meilleur ami, même. Son partenaire – dans le sens de collègue, évidemment. Pas plus. Pas moins.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un message comme quoi Sherlock est en prison? » explosa John.

« Ah, parfait. » obtint-il comme réponse. « Plus rapide que ce j'aurais pu espérer, en revanche. »

Le ton du frère de son colocataire était devenu si… Amoureux, devant les exploits de son compagnon, cela rendit le médecin perplexe. Et, il grimaça.

« Je veux que vous m'aidiez à convaincre Sherlock de venir au souper de fête de notre mère. »

« Et le lien avec la prison est… » le pressa John.

« Du chantage, bien sûr. » répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente sur Terre.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'en lui demandant simplement d'y assister, il pourrait vous dire oui? »

La mort de sa patience n'était en rien un euphémisme au stade où John en était.

« Parle-t-on du même Sherlock Holmes? J'avais oublié que vous êtes un naturel optimiste, mon cher John. »

Le médecin inspira à bout de patience.

« Le souper est à 19h00, samedi soir. » l'informa Mycroft, comme s'il était évident que John accepterait de convaincre le lunatique détective. « Vous êtes évidemment invité. Maman tient à connaître nos… _Partenaires_. »

« Je ne suis pas – »

« Gay? » compléta son interlocuteur. « Nous l'avions tous compris. Vous devez le répéter, au moins, six fois par jour. » soupira Mycroft comme si ce fait l'exaspérait. « J'imagine que votre présence pourrait convaincre mon cher frère de venir. »

Le médecin ne croyait absolument pas que sa seule présence pourrait convaincre Sherlock de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne fallait tout de même pas rêver en couleur.

« Je n'ai jamais accepter de le convaincre. » se résolu-t-il à formuler.

Mycroft se releva et croisa ses bras derrière son dos, son parapluie était perpendiculaire à sa longue stature. Les traits aristocratiques du 'Gouvernement britannique' prirent un air hautain et presque amusé.

« Et laisser Sherlock en prison? Très peu votre genre… Après tout, vous êtes la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai spécifiquement envoyé mon frère en prison? » Il eut un ricanement. « Pour une rare fois que vous n'occupez pas le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, John… »

L'ancien militaire lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Un jour, je vais vous frappez. » promit le blond.

Et, il tourna les talons afin de quitter la pièce, alors que Mycroft se permit un sourire éclatant. Cet homme était d'une fierté inimaginable. C'était une véritable attraction parler à cet homme. Il comprenait un peu mieux son frère d'être incapable de le lâcher d'une semelle.


End file.
